gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locust War
We need to expand this article and add info from the other battles and make a better timeline of the war. Could the "Flooding of the Hollows" be considerd as one? after returning to Jacinto Command and fighting off the locust threat Marcus and Dom had to go to the sunken area of the city and fight through miles of locust, get to the bottom where there's a way into the hollow, commandier a brumak then use it to walk all the way to the destonation zone, meanwhile still going through miles of locust and at the end having to blow up the lambent brumak after it mutated and creeated a giant lightmass bomb that flooded the hollows, couldn't that be put as one page, i think it's pretty worthy to be a whole seperate battle in the war. One Marcus' and Dom's part anyway. Major Clean up This article needs a major clean up in every aspect.--Jack Black 19:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Picture? Should we change the picture?--Jack Black 19:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that the picture in the info box would be better in the E-day article, as in the one already there the Locust in the foreground is obscured by his rifle. Maybe we could get a picture of a group of Locust fighting a groups of humans, so that both sides are depicted. --EightyOne (talk) 01:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/747/747891/img_2896891.html or http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Image:ChainsawTheron.JPG--[[User:JacktheBlack|Jack Black]] 01:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::First pic in improved co-op http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/features/GameplayFeatures ?--Jack Black 01:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking more of the two groups shoting at eaach other, if 3 or 4 from each side in shot. I can't get the IGN link to work, so I don;t know what that one looks like. I'll keep looking. --EightyOne (talk) 01:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::the link I'd posted?--Jack Black 01:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, It just takes me to a page with an advertisment on it. I know it completely contrdicts what I just said, but I really like this one, as its very clear with just the two species as subjects, but I'll keep loking for one of them shooting each other. :::::: ? :::::::this is a bit more like what I imagined, but still no shooting. --EightyOne (talk) 01:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC :::::::Like this one--EightyOne (talk) 01:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::this is good but maybe a bit dark.--EightyOne (talk) 01:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to try to get 4 pics of major events of the war (e-day,lightmass,sinking of tollen and hollow storm).--Jack Black 01:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Like it?--Jack Black 02:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nice one! That's perfect. --EightyOne (talk) 02:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Glad you liked it. And I officially hate windows paint.--Jack Black 02:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm guessing that you discovered that its very hard to combine serveral images on paint?! --EightyOne (talk) 02:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, copy and paste was fun lol.--Jack Black 02:18, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ha! I had the same problem a few days ago trying to combine two images. In the end I just gave up! Good work Jack, I'll be back tomorrow. --EightyOne (talk) 02:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::peace--Jack Black 02:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) WAIT hammer time what is the canon name of the war?--Jack Black 01:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC)